Rebecca and the Deathly Hallows Part 2
by RogueMetamorph
Summary: The stakes have never been higher and no one is safe. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Rebecca must now finish what they've started and bring Lord Voldemort. Who will survive this final battle between good and evil and who will die? Nothing is certain. Harry/OC.
1. A Free Elf

**Author's Note:** **I don't own Harry Potter 1-7 or anything else, except maybe Rebeccca. (I don't own the 8th movie either if anyone wanted to know)**

**In this one, I hope to have a lot more *Third Person* so you get to see a bit of what everyone else it thinking, especially Harry... yet again. This one I'm hoping to make a bit different than the other Deathly Hallows fanfictions that you have read. I hope that you guys like it and you don't hate me at the end of all of this. **

**I hope you enjoy reading my version of Deathly Hallows Part 2! Have fun!**

* * *

><p>Name: Rebecca Adhara Black<p>

Parents: Sirius Black and Ambrosia Sherwood (both deceased)  
>Stepfather: Gregory Sherwood<p>

Gifts: Witch and a Metamorphmagus

Blood-Status: Pure Blood

Status: On the run

True Features:  
>Hair: Long CurlyUntidy Dark Brown  
>Eyes: Blue<br>Other Features: Scars

Current Features: Same

Age: 17

Home: Wherever

No Longer Going To:  
>School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>House: Gryffindor

Patronus: Wolf

Friends: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

Dating status: In a relationship with Harry Potter

* * *

><p>I was tired and achy as I sat silently, watching through the window as Harry continued to dig it the sand, making a grave for out dear friend Dobby who had died to save us all from Malfoy Manor.<p>

This felt like the first peaceful moment I'd had in the long months since this… adventure?… had started. First, it had been pretending to be Harry to get him out of his house of Privet Drive and me dropping out of the sky, having been hit by Sectumsempra. Next it had been the wedding where Harry and I had fought and then the four of us had to run away from the Death Eaters. Then it had been the Ministry which we had to infiltrate as employees, and I saw my stepfather. Then it was taking care of the locket-horcrux that we had no idea how to destroy, followed by Ron and I being effected by it and leaving. As mind-clearing as one might believe leaving would be, it wasn't, all the two of us thought of was Harry and Hermione, the people we had left. Then, of course, as soon as we returned everything got busy again, destroying the locket-horcrux and trying to make everything go back to normal. Then he left for Mr. Lovegood's house where we were almost caught, and then we turned around and got caught not five minutes later and taken to Malfoy Manor. There, Hermione and I were tortured before we were saved by Dobby and were brought here, to Shell Cottage, where Dobby died in Harry's arms.

That list of horrible things that had happened to us was pretty much just about everything that had happened to us since Harry's birthday. But there was one thing I could not forget… while reading Dumbledore's notebook, which I had gotten from the chest that he had given me in his will, I then learned horrible news; Harry, himself, was a horcrux.

I had been one of the people Dumbledore had entrusted this information with, and I really wish he hadn't. I mean, I'm pretty sure that Hermione was bright enough to at least realize most of what Dumbledore had told me sooner or later! And I doubt Snape was about to run off after he had already gotten so deep into this plan that Dumbledore had somehow conjured in his fantastic brain of his. But then again, if something happened to Snape someone else would need to know, and since Hermione wasn't that exceedingly clever as to figure the _whole_ plan out. That, yet again, left me. Why me? Why couldn't it have been Ron or Luna or Neville? Why me?

… Because he wanted me to know before the time came. He was preparing me for what horrible heart shattering thing was to come, and he wanted me to be ready and to be strong, for myself and for Harry. And I would be.

"Come on, Rebecca," I turned to see Hermione holding a hand out to me, giving me a sad smile. "Harry's done. We should go and say goodbye,"

I nodded and slowly stood, following her, Ron, Luna, Bill and Fleur outside and up the hill where Harry stood over a mound in the sand where I knew that he had buried Dobby. We stood there in a while in silence, just looking down sadly where the house-elf now rested before Luna spoke up."Thank you, Mr. Dobby, for rescuing me from that cellar,"

"Thank you, Dobby, for saving me from Bellatrix," Hermione said before looking at Ron expectantly.

"Yeah, thanks, Dobby," he said, nodding down at him.

I thought about what I was going to say as I looked down at the mound of sand where Dobby laid. "It's unfair that you had to die when you are so good and brave. You were my friend when I only had my mum and a boy that was cruel. I'll always remember you, Dobby. I hope you're happy,"

"Goodbye, Dobby," Harry said quietly, his voice catching.

I stood next to Harry as everyone else began to trickle back to the cottage one by one until it was only Harry and I, standing before the elf we had both called friend. I wasn't even sure if Harry realized I was there.

"Harry?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

He glanced up at me before looking down at the mound where Dobby lay and then up to the stone sitting like a marker above him. Harry took out one of the captured wands from the manor and pointed it at the stone. When he was done, it read: HERE LIES DOBBY, A FREE ELF.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, boy wonder," I told him, resting my head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>I hunched over the sink in front of me, my hands clenched on the sides of the sink before I looked up into the steamy mirror. My long dark brown messy curls no longer looked tangled and dirty as the once had, but instead was no wet and curling wildly wherever it chose to. My face which reminded me so much of Sirius (but I do not look like a thirty-something year old man) looked turned and beaten, since the dark bags under my eyes practically matched my blue eyes which looked exactly like my mother's.<p>

My scars then began to appear, first the thin scar, that reminded me of spider's webbing, crept across my cheek until it ended at the corner of my eye, as if the scar was a tear. That particular scar continued down my neck before disappearing beneath the fabric of my loose-fitting sweater. Next were the scars that looked much more gruesome that appeared across my shoulders and chest that was visible around the new bandage there, then went down my arms, only visible from the elbow down because of the rolled up sleeves of my sweater.

In short, I looked horrible.

"Rebecca!"

I watched the girl in the mirror for a moment before leaving the bathroom. I figured it would be easily to simply leave my scars visible, after all, I was pretty sure that everyone had seem them one time or another already. I did however, get rid of the dark circles.

I stepped out of the bathroom to come face to face with Harry, Bill, Ron and Hermione behind him.

"Hey, we match,"

I looked up at Bill, to see him smiling down at me. And then I realize we truly did. We both had horrible scars, and both of them had a few on our faces. I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Got to be more careful around those rose bushes, huh?"

Bill chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose so,"

I looked back to Harry to find his eyes on my scars before he gave me a sad smile and kissed my cheek. "How you feeling?" Harry asked. "I haven't really had the chance to check up on you since…"

"I'm fine," I assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and took my hand. "Come on. We're going to have a talk with Griphook," he told me, pulling me down the hall until we reached Griphook's room.

Bill let us in, but he didn't stay. Harry and I stood near the doorway and watched him as he sat silently in his chair, eyes closed, his elbows of the arms of the chair, hands clasped.

"How are you?" I finally asked, want to break the silence, making the goblin open his eyes, but he didn't look at us.

"Alive," he answered.

Silence.

Harry let go of my hand and walked further into the room, until he stood against the window next to the sword of Gryffindor, across from where Griphook sat. "You probably don't remember-" Harry began.

"That I showed you to your vault the first time you came to Gringotts?" Griphook replied. "Even amongst goblins you're famous, Harry Potter,"

We sat in yet another awkward silence for a moment before Griphook spoke again. "You buried the elf,"

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"And you brought me here," There was another silence as Griphook studied Harry. "You are a very unusual wizard, Harry Potter," Griphook setteled back down into his chair before continuing. "How did you come by this sword?"

"It's complicated," Harry replied. "Why did Bellatrix Lestrange think it should be in her vault at Gringotts?"

"It's complicated,"

I swear I wanted to laugh.

"The sword presented itself to us in a moment of need," Harry explained, sounding a bit annoyed at the goblin. "We didn't steal it,"

"There is a sword in Madam Lestrange's vault identical to this one but it is a fake," Griphook told him in turn. "It was placed there this past summer,"

"And she never suspected it was a fake?"

"The replica is very convincing. Only a goblin would recognize that this is the true sword of Gryffindor,"

"Who is the acquaintance?" Hermione asked from beside me.

"A Hogwarts professor," Griphook answered. "As I understand it, he's now headmaster,"

"Snape? He put a fake sword in Bellatrix's vault?" Ron asked. "Why?"

On the inside I knew exactly why. It was all apart of Dumbledore's master plan, most of which, apparently, I only knew the main parts of. However, it seemed to be unfolding beautifully.

"There are more than a few curious things in the vaults at Gringotts," Griphook said enigmatically.

"And in Madam Lestrange's vault as well?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps," was all Griphook said on the matter.

"I need to get into Gringotts," Harry continued. "Into one of the vaults,"

"Break into Gringott's?" Griphook asked before he chuckled. "Impossible,"

"No it isn't. It's been done," I corrected. "Seven years ago,"

"That vault was empty, minimal protection-" Griphook growled.

"Well the one we need to get into has heavy protection, it belongs to the Lestranges," Harry interrupted. "I'm not breaking in to take anything for personal gain, can you believe that?"

Griphook turned back to Harry and eyed him. "If there was a wizard of whom I would believe that, it would be you, Harry Potter," Griphook finally said. "Goblins and elves are hardly ever shown the protection and respect you have show this night. What is it that you seek in the Lestranges' vault? That sword there is the real one, the one inside the vault is a fake," he said, gesturing to the sword leaning against the wall.

"But the sword isn't the only thing in there…" Harry explained. "You're our only chance. We need you. Will you help us?"

"Why should I help you?" Griphook asked, sitting back in his chair.

"I have gold. Lots of it," Harry tried.

"I have no interest in gold,"

"What then?"

There was a long silence before Griphook decided, pointing at the very sword we needed. "That. That is my price,"

"I'll think about it," Harry said after a long moment. "We'll let you rest now,"

Griphook nodded as Harry walked back over to us.

"Thank you," I said, feeling as if we had accomplished something, though it also felt like we were also taking a giant step back in the process.

We walked out of his room and closed the door before we started drilling Harry with questions. "Are you thinking there's a Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault?"

"Bellatrix was terrified when she though we had been in there. What had she thought we'd seen? What we might have taken?" Harry explained. "I bet you anything there's a Horcrux in there, another piece of his soul. Let's find it and kill it, we're one step closer to killing him,"

"And what happens when we find it?" Ron interrupted. "How are we supposed to destroy it now you've given the sword to Griphook?"

"I'm still working on that part,"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes as Fleur walked out of Ollivander's room, holding a empty bowl of something. "He's weak," she told us, but Harry preceded to go in anyway, us on his tail.

"Yes?"

Mr. Ollivander was sitting in the back corner of his room, near an open window. His body was emaciated and there was a yellowish tinge to his skin while his silver eyes were enlarged in their sunken sockets.

"Mr. Ollivander, I'm sorry to disturb you but… I need to ask you a few questions," Harry asked softly.

"Anything, my boy, anything," Mr. Ollivander said as enthusiastically as he could with his weak sounding voice.

"Would you mind identifying this wand," Harry said, holding up Bellatrix's wand as he walked over to him. "We need to know if it's safe to use,"

Mr. Ollivander took the wand from Harry and turned it over in his hands a few times, bending it, looking down it. "Walnut… Dragon heartstring… Twelve and three-quarter inches… Unyie- Unyielding," Mr. Ollivander looked up at Harry with a hint of fear in his eyes before he continued. "This belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange. Treat it carefully,"

"And this?" Harry asked, as they traded wands.

Mr. Ollivander took the next wand and did much the same to it as he had done to the last before he spoke. "Hawthorn… And unicorn hair… Ten inches… reasonably pliant," Then, as a strange turn of events, Mr. Ollivander held it up to his ear as if listening to the wand before he pulled back and looked at it again. "This _was_ the wand of Draco Malfoy,"

"Was?" I asked confused. "Is it not still?"

"Perhaps not, if you won it from him, then it may be yours. Of course, the manner of taking matters, but in general, if a wand has been won, its allegiance will change," Mr. Ollivander explained as he handed the wand back to Harry.

"You talk about wands as if they have feelings… like they can think for themselves," Harry said.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter," Mr. Ollivander whispered as he leaned forward, a bit of a smirk on his face. "That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wand lore,"

"A person can still use a wand that hasn't chosen them, though?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, if you are any wizard at all you will be able to channel your magic through almost any instrument. The best results, however, must always come where there is strongest affinity between wizard and wand. These connections are complex. An initial attraction, and then a mutual quest for experience, the wand learning from the wizard, the wizard from the wand,"

"So, it isn't necessary to kill the previous owner to take true possession of a wand?" Harry unexpectedly asked, making me look over at him in surprise.

"… Is it necessary? No, no, it's not necessary to kill…"

"There are legends, though," Harry continued. "About a wand that is passed hand to hand by murder,"

"Only one wand, I think," he said quietly.

"And You-Know-Who is after it, isn't he?"

"I- how?" Mr. Ollivander croaked nervously, turning pale, looking at me almost pleadingly.

"He wanted you to tell him how to overcome the connection between our wands," Harry continued.

"H-he tortured me- you must understand! The Cruciatus Curse- I- I had no choice- I had to tell him what I knew- what I guessed!" Mr. Ollivander cried.

"I understand," Harry assured him before continuing. "You told him about the twin cores- to borrow another's wand?" Mr. Ollivander looked horrified- transfixed- at how much Harry knew. Mr. Ollivander nodded slowly and Harry continued. "But it didn't work- my wand still beat his borrowed wand. Do you know why that is?"

"I do not know… I've never come across anything like this before…"

"Then he asked about the Elder Wand, didn't he?"

"Yes, he asked," Mr. Ollivander whispered. "The Dark Lord had always been happy with the wand I had made him, until he found out about the twin cores. Now he seeks the only wand that can defeat yours,"

"But he'll know soon, if he doesn't already, that my wand is broken beyond repair-" Harry began but Mr. Ollivander cut him off.

"The Dark Lord no longer seeks the Elder Wand just for your destruction. He desires it because he believes it will make him truly invulnerable,"

"Will it?" I asked.

Mr. Ollivander turned to me, his expression grim as he wrung his hands. "The owner of the Elder Wand must always be vigilant for fear of attack, but the idea of the Dark Lord in possession…"

"Does the Elder Wand always pass by murder?" Harry asked.

"That I do not know- there are gaps where the wand went temporarily missing or hidden…"

"You told You-Know-Who that Gregorovitch had the wand?"

"It was a rumor, he thought it would be good for business, I suppose…" Mr. Ollivander continued. "There is no telling if the Dark Lord will ever find it…"

"He has found it, sir," Harry told him.

I glared down at Harry, thinking that it was a bit harsh to tell the man this. "We'll let you rest," I said instantly, pulling Harry off the bed and toward the door. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Ollivander,"

But before we reached the door, Mr. Ollivander spoke again. "He's after you, Mr. Potter. And if it's true, what you say, and he has the Elder Wand… I'm afraid you really don't stand a chance,"

"Then I suppose I'll have to kill him before he finds me then,"

* * *

><p>The next day Luna and Mr. Ollinvander left, going their separate ways, and I was sad to see them go. Harry also agreed to Griphook's terms, shaking on it. We all then went on to plan the heist, Griphook describing each obstacle that we could possibly face and the rest of us discussing possible ways to overcome each. It seemed that with every obstacle came another until the hours blended into days of planning.<p>

One night, the last night of our stay, we were sitting in the living room when there was a bang on the front door, alerting everyone to an unidentified guest. Bill jumped to his feet, his wand pointed at the door.

"Who is it?" Bill called.

"Remus John Lupin: werewolf, wife of Nymphadora Tonks, and you, Bill, told me this address in case of emergency!" he called from outside.

I jumped up in joy at hearing his voice and ran to the door as Bill lowered his wand and opened it to reveal Lupin, looking pale and windswept, but his face was nothing less than ecstatic. "It's a boy!"

I skidded to a stop in front of him in surprise. "Wha- She had a baby?"

"Yes, she had a baby boy!" he grinned down at me taking me into a huge hug that I swear nearly broke a few bones.

"I can't believe it! She's had a baby! Congratulations!" I laughed, before letting him go so I could look him in the face. "Aren't you glad you took my advice and kissed the girl?" I growled at him.

He just laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Yes I am,"

Lupin then made his way over to Harry, giving him a huge hug before he pulled back and looked down at him and he asked; "Harry, we were wondering if you'll be the godfather?"

"M-me?" Harry stammered.

"Of course," Lupin chuckled.

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed, smiling like an idiot.

"Dora and I both agreed that there's no one better to take care of him than you two," Lupin said, looking over at me with the same smile he had come in with.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to be around to help the boy wonder out with all of those diapers, preteen angst, girl problems and Metamorphmagus issues he undoubtedly has? Who says I won't go off and marry Oliver Wood and have sixteen kids?" I asked with a smile, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because you wouldn't do that to me?" Harry tried, a smirk on his face as he came over to stand at my side and wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my cheek.

I sighed and smiled at him out of the corner of my eye. "You're right," I quickly turned in his arms, wrapping my arms around his next and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning back to a smirking Lupin. "What?"

He just chuckled.

"Will you stay vor dinner?" Fleur asked.

"I wish I could, but I have to get back soon," he replied, beaming at her.

In my opinion, he'd never looked so youthful then he did right now with a wife and child.

"A toast then!" Fleur came in with wine glasses, filling them for the toast.

"To family, love, and new beginnings," Lupin said, raising his glass.

"To new beginnings!" we all repeated, rising to a toast. The celebratory atmosphere in the little cottage was priceless, like a beautiful moment to be buried far away where no one can steal it.

"I really must get going now," he said after hardly ten minutes, pulling his traveling cloak around himself, his gaze lingering over us as if he knew he may not see us for some time.

"It was great to see you, Lupin," I said, hugging him once more before he left.

"And you, Rebecca. Harry," he nodded at Harry, but instead of nodding back Harry hugged him.

"Goodbye, Lupin," Harry smiled.

And with that, we all watched him disappear into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The next part is my favorite part... well, I like it a lot anyway. I've been having issues trying to figure out what I should do but I'm working on it diligantly* and I hope that when I put it up, you'll all like it and not want to skewer me. <strong>


	2. Author's Note DON'T REVIEW THIS!

**Author's Note: You know who I love? Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade... together. Luke by himself sort of annoys me. I also love Chandler Bing from Friends, I absolutely adore him.**

**Anyway! I'm going to be putting the next chapter up tomorrow, but I first wanted to bring you attention to the little bit I added to the last chapter. It wasn't long enought o be it's own chapter and it doesn't fit in the next chapter so I stuck on the end of the last chapter. READ IT!**

**BTW: DON'T REVIEW THIS! Because then I'll be sad that you can't review this chapter when it's an actual chapter. : (**


	3. Author's Note- Please Read!

Author's Note:

I'm sure this must be cruel and unusual punishment for me to have put all of these Author's Notes up in place of chapters... Sorry!

As you probably well know, Rebecca's story has been out of commission for a while, having stopped just after Dobby died. I'm sorry to say that I fell out of love with this story and didn't finish it for you all. I think it was partly that I wrote it so quickly that, by the time I was almost to the end, I puttered out on it. I'm sorry to you readers for that. I hate it when writers do that to me and I didn't mean to do it to you all.

This brings me to why I'm writing this Author's Note. At the moment, I've decided to try to seriously try my hand at rewriting this story from top to bottom. I want to rewrite so 1) it is to the quality that I believe that I can write, 2) it is to the quality I think you all deserve, 3) so that it is more interesting to me, 4) and so that, even though I'm rewriting Rebecca's story, you are not rereading the same stuff. I think how I wrote it bored me into stopping, even as I was getting to some really interesting parts of the last movie/book. So I promise to try to rewrite this and at least get some new stuff up.

_**However!**_ I'm writing to ask a very important question to those of you still monitoring this story; Should Rebecca's first name still be Rebecca? I don't know if I should change it or not. A lot of people commented about how she shares her name with Rebecca Black, the first who wrote the worst song ever about that best day ever. I tried to get over it because I believe that Rebecca is her own... but I don't know anymore.

What do you guys think?

You can either comment/review below with your thoughts on the subjects I've brought up.

_** OR **_

You can go to my page and use the poll I've set up regarding Rebecca's name.

Sincerely,  
>RogueMetamorph<p> 


End file.
